You're What You Want To Be
by loveletterfromthefuture
Summary: It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and the Malfoy name has finally been cleared. The first thing Draco does is sign up for an apprenticeship at St. Mungoes to start his career. Things are looking up for Draco, but his past keeps dragging him down into the darkness. Can a certain woman pull him out of the deep well of sorrow?
1. An Apple A Day Keeps the Doctor Away

**Author's Note::**

_Hey guys! This is going to be my first Draco and Astoria fic. I've actually never read one either, but I read this immensely powerful thing on the interwebs that stated how mangled Draco was after the war and Astoria was the one to put him to pieces. Since then I've been trying to sort that out. I've discovered (in my own little world) that I love Draco, and I haven't always been a fan. I think I've sorted out what I think Astoria's personality and family situation would be, and I think I've created a pretty round about character. _

_This is going to be rated M for language, violent situations, and maybe sex (not that smut that we all love). Hopefully I'll be able to make you laugh and make you cry. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please just let me know. _

_I'm looking for an editor of sorts! If you're interested please shoot me a message. I need someone to bounce ideas off of (I have the basic plot line and things I want to happen but I need help sussing it out) and some help with my poor spelling. _

_One last thing, I'll be starting one more story within a couple of weeks and I'd like input on what you'd like to read. I'm either going with a story about how George is dealing with Fred's death and how he's moving on with his life and getting closer with Angela. It would also deal with Percy and Penelope's life how they got married, dealt with Percy having to work his way up the ministry again, and rejoining the Weasley family. Another story idea I had was following the Marauders through the end of their sixth year to the end of their seventh year, this includes Peter too, because he's one of the most interesting character in the books in my opinion. We'd be watching as James and Lily got together, why Peter betrayed them, the jealousy of Severus and of course our favorite bachelors Sirius and Remus and what they were up to. _

**_October 10th, 2001_**

I could see the look of surprise on everyone's faces as I walk in to sign up to be a healer. It was even more of a surprise when the sweet looking old receptionist looked up at me and said, "What are you doing here?"

I stumbled over my words, tried to get it out. "Er," I stammered, "I wanted to sign up for the Healer Apprenticeship."

"You realized we help people of less worthy blood status don't you?" she spit back. She gazed at me with harsh, cold eyes.

"Yes, I understand that but-"

"But you only want to help purebloods?"

"What? Absolutely not!" I said, probably a little too loud, if people weren't already watching me, they certainly were now. "I just want to sign up for the Healer Apprenticeship. I have all the credentials."

The woman glared at me as she handed me a form. I looked at the limp paper in my hand and looked back at her, a little annoyed. "Can I have a clipboard?"

"I thought pure bloods were better at magic than us muggle-borns? Surely, you can conjure up a writing desk," she said.

"I could, but not because of my lineage, but because of my skill, I doubt you scored eight 'O's and four 'A's on your NEWTs," Draco snapped back. He kept eye contact while she handed him a clip board. Draco turned and sat in the lounge furthest away from everyone else as he could and silently filled out the form.

About half way through, the bell jingled and a young woman clicked her way to the front desk. Draco watched her long strides and her black hair swish around her back. She stood with confidence as she asked the receptionist for an application for the Healer's Apprenticeship. The receptionist handed her one- and a clipboard without a word. The woman turned and caught me looking at her. This time I was surprised when she made her way over to me.

"Draco Malfoy?" she said offering me her hand. I shook it before she sat down. "I'm Astoria Greengrass, nice to meet you."

"You're Daphne's little sister, right?" I asked as she pulled a quill out of her bag, apparently the receptionist had forgotten to give her one.

"Yes, but I hope my sister's reputation doesn't precede me, we're quite different," Astoria said with a smart smile. She looked over at my papers, "Oh, you're signing up for the apprenticeship too? How exciting." She got to work on her own papers, starting with her name and address.

"Yeah," I said getting back to my paperwork.

"You were the same year as my sister, yeah?" she said pushing her raven hair out of her face.

"I was," I said, trying to think of my greatest accomplishment.

"That means you've had three years to sign up, why now?" Astoria asked. I tried not to take offense to her abrasiveness.

"My family's name was cleared four days ago," I said looking her in the eye. I was half expecting her to recoil, but then I remembered who she was. A Greengrass, she was probably in the same boat as me.

She gave me a half smile. "I understand," was all she said. We didn't say anything else after that.

I finished my application before her. She looked up at me and gave me a smile of good luck. I strode over to the receptionist, this time the woman just said, "I'll put this in the pile with the others, if a Healer likes you, you'll get a call. We have nine positions with three different Healers open. If you are chosen, you will be working with two others and the Healer." She looked up at me, "Any questions?"

"No, thank you," I said and turned to leave.

As I pushed on the door, I heard a voice call "Good luck." I turned to watch as Astoria Greengrass winked at me. Not thinking much about it, I apparated away from St. Mungos and back to Malfoy Manor.

I appeared just outside the great gates and made my way through the uncut lawn and the uncared for grounds. Now that the family name is clear, we're working on hiring people to get it back to its pristine condition.

I walked slowly to the great doors and looked up at the weathered doors. I remembered when they were a bright and happy chestnut color. Forgetting the memories, I tugged on the door and it pulled open with a creaking sound, alerting everyone in the house that I was home. As I walked in I kept my eyes on the floor, because I could still picture the woman's screams and the look of terror on her face. As I strode past the deep mahogany table, I held my breath, I swear I could still smell him.

"Draco?" It was a quiet voice, my mother's voice. I looked up to see her standing on the stairs, looking at me with a worried expression. She fluttered down the stairs with as much grace as she held in my childhood. She moved towards me and came to hug me, "Why don't you just apparate into your room?" She asked as she held my head to her chest.

"I'm fine, mother," I said pulling out of her embrace. We looked at the table together. It hadn't been used in three years and you could visually see the dust that had collected over the years.

"I should do some cleaning in here," mother said.

"No, we'll hire someone for this room," I said, pulling her by the arm to another room, swallowing my fear. We walked together up the stairs, where the Death Eaters were not permitted to enter. The bottom floor and the basement was for His use, he left the second story for the family, thankfully.

I sat my tired mother on the couch and went to the bookshelves to find her something to read. "Where is father?" I asked looking for a selection.

"Out, I think he's out trying to get his old job back," mother said.

"They'll never have that," I said.

"Hermione Granger has been kind," she said. I flinched at her name as the guilt of my past flooded into my memory. I had treated her the worst. "She works with the ministry."

"We're a wealthy family, can't father just retire?" I asked.

"He wants to feel important," she said.

"He is important, to us," I said pulling down an old favorite of mine _Stranger than Magics_ by Melissa McCarthy. I handed it to her. "Have you read this," I said changing the subject.

"A long time ago to a different boy," she said fondly.

I couldn't think of anything but how she was so wrong.


	2. Phone Calls and Parchment Paper

**Author's Note**

_I'm still looking for an editor of sorts! I need someone to bounce ideas off of and keep me on track. So if you're interested please message me! (I'm also offering up my services in the same sort of thing, perhaps we can be writing buddies?)  
_

_Also I'm still debating over which story to start first. We can either follow George after Fred's death or follow the Marauders from the end of their sixth year and on. So if you have any input on which you'd rather read then shoot me a message or if you leave a review just mention it. _

_I would like to point out that I will respond to EVERY review I receive, so let me have them! (; \_

_Thanks for reading! _

_-Avery_

_**October 13, 2001**_

Three days after I placed my application I had gotten the call, and the woman wasn't kidding about _call_. I was walking through muggle London on my way to Diagon Alley for some parchment. A muggle communication device started to ring. It wasn't a normal muggle ring, but the phone was actually crying out my name. "Draaaaaaaaco Maaaaaaaaalfoy!" it would cry. After the second ring, people were starting to get curious so I ran over to it and pulled the contraption and stuck it towards my face.

"Please place the top round piece to your ear and the bottom round piece to your mouth," a voice came out of the phone. I did as it was instructed. "Good! Now, when it's your turn to talk, just speak normally, muggles sure are geniuses when it comes to technology! You don't even have to shout and I can hear you!" The woman on the other line sure did seem peppy. "Now, my name is Matilda McAlister and I'm offering you an apprenticeship under myself. I have also selected two others and one of them is a muggle born, will that cause any problems?"

"Er, no, that will not be a problem."

"No need to shout, Mr. Malfoy," Matilda McAlister said. "And that's good to hear, the receptionist said you still might be a little prejudice, but you were one of the few who met my credentials, when are you able to start?"

"As soon as you need me," I said, I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Good, I'm thinking tomorrow at four in the morning?"

"Four in the morning?" I asked surprised.

"I like to start my days early, see you then!" she said and then there was a dull tone.

"Hello? Hello?" I said into the communication device. I turned to see a muggle walking past, "Excuse me, what does it mean when there is just a buzzing sound?"

The muggle looked confused. "Let me hear," he said and I handed him the phone. "The person you were talking to hung up, hope it wasn't your wife!" The man said with a chuckle before walking away.

Hung up? Muggles and their strange slang. I shouted a thanks at the man before continuing on my way with a little more glee in my step. I made my way through the streets until I found myself at the Leaky Cauldron.

When I entered the entire pub went quiet and everyone turned to look at me. I walked confidently to the entrance to Diagon Alley, refusing to make eye contact. They let me leave without a word and I was thankful for that.

Now in Diagon Alley, I made my way to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to pick up the parchment father had asked for. He hadn't gotten his old job back, but he decided to keep looking. I think we all just want our lives back to before the war began.

I entered the shop and got a few strange looks, but nothing compared to the Leaky Cauldron patrons. I found the parchment section and chose my selection, three rolls of simple paper.

"Excuse me do you by chance have some purple paper? My sister really wants it for the invitations to her birthday party." I heard at the counter, when the woman came into view I saw Astoria Greengrass standing there talking to an the shop keeper.

"You think I don't know who you are, Greengrass?" the man said in a gruff voice.

"Oh that's flattering, thank you for recognizing me as Astoria Greengrass, three years younger than my sister, Daphne, the wanted witch," Astoria snapped back. "Unlike my family, my younger sister, Teresa and I had nothing to do with the rising of the Dark Lord and we never pledged anything to him. Now, it's her thirteenth birthday and I would love to pick up some purple parchment paper to invite her friends over for a party. Can you point me in the right direction?"

The man grunted and pointed from the direction from which I had came. Astoria turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Good afternoon, Malfoy!" she said happily. "Did you get an apprenticeship?"

"I did, thanks for asking," I said politely.

"I'll be under Henry Morris, you?" Astoria said.

"Matilda McAlister," I said.

"That's so wonderful!" she said. "Anyhow, I've got to get this paper, my sister is waiting for me." Astoria said as she went past me, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I imagine I'll see you at the hospital!"

"Yeah, see you," I said.

I turned back to the shop keeper and I was the one getting the glare. "Malfoy, eh?"

"Yes, my family was clear of all charges a week ago," I said confidently.

The man glared at me but proceeded to ring up my purchase. "Four Galleons and two knuts," he said and I handed him the money. He wrapped it up and watched me leave the store. Outside I opted to apparate rather than walking. With a loud pop, I appeared outside Malfoy Manor.

We already had people working on the grounds, sprucing up the bushing, planting new roses, and cutting the grass. We hoped to have it finished within a week. I walked past them all, nodding my head as a greeting to all the landscapers, and opened the door. There were maids working on the grand dining room, there was a man standing on the table to dust the chandelier and people dusting the shelves. There were three of them taking the china out of the cabinets and washing them.

"Draco? Is that you?" I heard my mother's voice before I saw her. She came down the stairs as graceful as ever. She was wearing a long gown, like the things she used to wear. She rushed to me like and said, "Isn't it wonderful? Everything will be clean again."

"Yes," I said, looking around.

"Maybe then we can move on, I'm thinking after this initial bout of cleaning, I'll keep two maids on staff to keep everything clean." My mother turned and watched them adoringly.

"That should do," I said. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this room. I could see myself sitting at that table, terrified. This time it was the man that had been dusting screeching in pain. He writhed on the table in complete agony, finally someone felt pity on him and ended it. I watched as his life force left his body and I just watched. I could have save him.

"Draco?" My mother said, I turned to look at her. "Did you hear me? Tomorrow night we're inviting the Zabini's over for dinner. You remember Blaise?"

"We're not eating…" I said looking back to the table, this time I couldn't help but see that Burbage woman.

"Yes, it's time we get over it," she said.

"Where is father?" I asked.

"In his study," she told me.

"I got his parchment," I said stiffly.

"Right," my mother said. "Well then, see you for dinner?"

I kissed his mother on the cheek before bolting up the stairs. My father's study was next to the guest bedroom and it was where he spent most of his time. The door was closed and probably locked so I knocked. It took him a while but a shadow of my father opened the door. He looked broken and grey.

"Father?" I said a little shocked. I hadn't seen him this bad for over a year.

"Did you get the parchment, Draco?" he asked hurriedly.

"Father? What's going on?" I demanded, I stepped forward but father shut the door a little bit.

"None of your business, Draco!" he said loudly, then whispered. "Did you get the parchment?"

"Father, stop. What do you have in there?" I said, trying to push the door against his weak body.

"Nothing, Draco, is that the parchment?" he said motioning to the bag in my hand.

"Yeah, but father, you have me worried."

"Good," he said snatching the paper from my hand. "Now, I will not be down for dinner, take your mother someplace nice." And with that the door was shut and locked as quickly as it could.

"What's going on? Don't think I won't use magic!" I shouted through the door.

"Draco, dear? There is someone here to see you!" my mother's voice came from down the hall.

I groaned, but a little boy can never resist his mother's call. Before I headed down the stairs I said through the door, "Father, I love you, but I will not stand by you this time."


	3. The Beginning All Over Again

**Authors Note:**

_This one is a bit longer than the last two. This is when shit hits the fan. I was debating on whether what happens in this chapter to be moved for when Draco and Astoria are actually together, but then I decided that was too long to wait. This is important shit. _

_I hope you guys like Dex, he's one of my favorite characters that I've ever created. I love him. _

_Anyhow, I'm still looking for that editor of sorts! If your interested, just message me! _

_And I'll remind you, I will reply to every review! So leave them! (: _

_-Avery_

I moved quickly down the stairs to see two strangers standing in the dining room. Mother was talking with them, being a polite hostess. One was a tall but lanky man with dark hair. He looked friendly and wore a goofy smile. The other was a short girl with thick rimmed glasses and a short bob cut. Her teeth were crooked and her clothes were too big.

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy," I said extending my hand.

"Maurice Peirce," said the man who shook mine.

"Natalie Johnson," said the girl, she had a nasally voice.

"Now that this is sorted, why are you in my home?" I asked, crossing my arms defensively.

"We're your partners in the apprenticeship, Matilda McAlister told us to meet here, she said you'd let us in," Maurice said.

"Apprenticeship?" my mother cut in.

"Well of course I'll let you in, I'm not a barbarian, and yes mother, I got an apprenticeship at St. Mungoes," I said, waving my hand, dismissing her. Then I said to them, "I didn't hear a word of this."

"Yeah, she said that," Natalie said. "She called us to the hospital today and asked us to come here and make sure we didn't mind working with you."

"Why because I'm a pureblood?" I said harshly.

"Draco," my mother hissed.

"What mother? Our names have been cleared and yet people still treat as thought were nothing," I said a little too loudly.

"Actually, it's because I'm, as you would say, a mudblood," Natalie said. My mother and I stared at her in shock. My mouth gaped and I all I could think about was Charity Burbage suspended above the mahogany table directly behind the small girl.

"I'll go get you drinks," my mother said, excusing herself.

We stood in silence for a moment before I said, "I don't say that anymore."

"Oh?" Natalie said putting her hand on her hip. "I was three years younger than you. I heard you in the hallways, everyone knew who you were and who you sided with."

"What are you, fresh out of school? Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"Yes, and I was in Ravenclaw, for your information," Natalie said tugging at her baggy shirt.

"Look, a lot has changed in three years," I said staring her in the eye. "We shouldn't have any problems unless you start them."

Natalie looked at me for a moment, then looked to Maurice and who simply shrugged. "We shouldn't have any then, I don't judge."

"Yes you do," I said under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I said. "Anyways, Pierce, weren't you a year older than me?"

"Two, and yeah, I was in Gryffindor," Maurice said.

"Ah," was all I could say.

"Anyhow, we're supposed to call Matilda after we have everything sorted," Natalie said pulling a contraption from her pocket. She dialed a number and waited. "Hey! It's Natalie Johnson… Yeah, we just got it sorted, I think we'll be fine… Four in the morning?... Okay, thank you for this opportunity!... Oh damn it, she hung up on me." Natalie looked up at me and smiled. "You've never seen one of these have you?"

"No," I said slightly embarrassed.

"How did she call you?" she asked.

"On the streets with a bright blue contraption with two round discs, one of them went to my ear-"

"A pay phone, we got it," Natalie said with a smile. "Anyways, we thought about getting dinner, want to join us?"

"Er, yeah," I said. "Let me go let my mother know." I excused myself and walked to the kitchen.

My mother was leaning against counter sipping on a glass of water, she looked flustered. "Oh did they leave? Sorry I… It's been a while."

"I understand, no they actually asked me to dinner. Father wanted me to take you out, he'll be… I don't know, busy. I was just wondering if-"

"I can take care of myself? Of course I can. Go, make friends," she said with a smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before departing.

I walked back into the dining room and I couldn't help but picture Natalie suspended above it. I gave my head a light shake before walking past them and opening the heavy chestnut doors. "Where did you have in mind?" I asked, holding the door for them.

"Leaky Cauldron?" Maurice offered.

"Or we could apparate to Hogsmeade and go to the Three Broomsticks," Natalie suggested."Do you have anything in mind?"

Draco didn't want to go to either of those places. They were probably filled to the brim with people who thought he still aligned himself with Him. "I actually know of this muggle restaurant not too far from here, we could walk," I offered.

Natalie and Maurice shared a surprised look. "Sounds great but then we can't talk about our world, you know? Let's just go to the Leaky Cauldron."

With a silent groan, I lead them through the grounds which were already starting to look a lot better.

"What, are you doing fall cleaning?" Maurice asked.

"The Malfoy name was cleared a week ago, our monetary funds were cut off until then. Now we have the money to employ landscapers," I said.

"You could have always done it yourself," Natalie offered.

"I did, for a bit. Malfoy Manor sits on eight acres and has seventeen bedrooms with three stories, it's a bit big for one person to clean," I said.

"That's ridiculous," Maurice said. "And it's only you and your parents right?"

"Right now," I said. We reached the gates and I opened them and let them step through the heavy iron before closing them.

Natalie offered her hand to both of us and I took it. "Ready? One, two, three!" On three, we apparated to outside the Leaky Cauldron and in the instance, my stomach flipped. I shook my head and Natalie asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, apparating gets me sometimes," I said. "Shall we?"

The three us went inside and the second I entered everyone turned to look at me. Cold stares of hatred poured into my soul. I stood confidently with my new acquaintances, trying not to let it affect me.

Maurice took notice of the change in atmosphere, "You want to go somewhere else?"

"It'll be the same, come on, let's get a table," I said leading the way to a high top in the corner of the bar. We sat down and pulled menus from its holders. I could feel at least two stares on me at all times. I tried to be brave, but all I wanted to do was crawl under a rock and hide.

"Draco, we can leave," Natalie said. "I didn't realize…"

"It's only fair," I muttered.

"No, Draco this is cruel," she said.

Maurice, who was just watching everyone like they were about to attack, turn back to me. "Seriously, mate, we can leave."

"I'm fine, really," I said as the waitress came up to me. I recognized her immediately.

"Hello, I'm Hannah, what can I get you to drink?" she said while writing on her pad. She looked up and jumped when she saw me. "Bloody hell, Malfoy, it's like you're a ghost from the past," she said, I watched as she instantly regretted it. Her body language quickly shifted to a defensive position.

"Back when we were in school, yeah," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry, anyways, what can I get you?" Hannah Abbot was certainly flustered.

"I'll have a butter beer," Maurice said, closing his menu.

"Same," Natalie said.

"Pumpkin juice," I said.

"Awesome, are you mates ready to order?" Hannah asked.

"Can you give us a minute" Natalie asked.

"Sure, I'll be back with those in a moment." Then our waitress was gone.

We sat in silence for a bit while people continued to glare at us. "So, I only met Maurice before we came to your house. Healer McAlister told us to meet at the ice cream shop just over there and then go see you." Natalie said. "I really don't know either of you."

"I just remember Malfoy here being a prick back in school," Maurice said.

I faked a laugh, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"So why do you guys guys want to be Healers?" Maurice asked.

"My mother and father are both doctors in the muggle world. My sister is too, it's just sort of a family tradition," Natalie said.

"Yeah, I get that. Most of my family works in the ministry. I thought I'd be a little different," Maurice said. "What about you Malfoy?"

"I just want to help, I guess," I said.

"Fair enough," Maurice said. We were silent for a moment, it was hard for strangers to be talkative with each other. I couldn't blame them, it was probably uncomfortable to sit with someone who was getting the cold shoulder from everyone in the restaurant.

"What was your favorite class back in school?" Natalie asked trying to break the silence.

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard a crashing sound. Suddenly all the glass broke in the bar so I ducked and covered my head. Figures appeared on brooms and they whizzed in and out of the bar, causing everyone to scream. The three of us stood with our wands ready. After a bout of theatrical whizzing, one man wearing thick black robes and a Death Eater mask stood on a table and shouted, "Did you all think it was over? The shoes have been filled!"

I almost recognized that voice, it was a distant memory… I pushed it to the back of my mind and shot out a stunning spell, knocking one of them off his broom. This started the duel, spells were flying everywhere and I moved out of the corner to get a better shot at them. Someone else had a better idea and came up behind me and held a wand to my throat.

"Is that Draco Malfoy? Oh aren't you just the little traitor?" said the man on the table top. He jumped off and everyone stood still. "Don't you think you should be here, with us?" he said, he held his arms out. "Why don't you show them your arm, Draco?" I couldn't see his face, but I know he had a sinister smile plastered on his face. The image made me want to vomit.

"Come on, Draco, show them. Show them the mark," he urged. "We all know you're branded."

"Sparrow! We've got to go, we got the word out!" A man on a broomstick shouted as he flew past the scene.

"Damn it, well, Draco, we'll keep in touch," he said before turning to smoke and apparating away. They all did, even the one holding his wand to my throat.

"Draco, are you alright?" Natalie's voice shrieked. I couldn't see her though, all I could see was the one who didn't apparate.

I rushed to him, pushing a larger man out of my way. I got to my knees and ripped his mask off. His was unmistakable, I recognized him instantly.

"Gregory?" I whispered in disbelief. We locked eyes and he looked terrified, like I was the last person he'd expect to see. "This is how you repay him?" I shouted, loosing my temper. "Vincent is dead because of us, and you just join up with them?" I fought back tears. "Fuck you, Goyle!" I was shouting now and shaking his rigid, stunned body. "You disgust me!" I yelled and spat in his face while a couple people pulled me off him.

"Malfoy?" a quiet voice said. The voice calmed me, "Draco, it's alright, they're gone now."

I looked down at Natalie. Here she was, a perfect stranger, trying to calm me. "Why?" I asked, not in the right frame of mind.

"I don't know, but you need to calm down. You're scaring people," she murmured.

"Come on, mate," Maurice said, putting a long and thin arm around me. He pulled me back to our booth and sat me down. "Drink this," he said, handing me my glass of pumpkin juice.

I drank the juice while the Aurors arrived and I tried not to draw attention to myself. I watched silently while they bound Goyle and whisked him away. I knew I was going to be questioned and it was the last thing I wanted. Regardless it had to be done.

A man came up to me, he had sandy hair and a crooked smile, much too confident for his own good. He pulled up a chair and asked, "How are you three doing?"

"Fine," Natalie said, answering for all of us.

"He doesn't look fine," the man said, gesturing to me. He was young, probably just finished Auror training. "Anyways, my name is Demetrius Greene, but you lot can call me Dex." He looked around us and saw the two full glasses of butterbeer, "You folks going to drink that?"

Natalie looked confused for a moment before handing him hers. "Mighty kind of you," the Auror said. "Now, what happened in your words?"

"Glass broke, people starting flying around on brooms, and a man said that the 'shoes had been filled.' There really wasn't much, it happened quickly," Natalie said.

"Yeah," Maurice agreed.

"What about you? Some people say you were the one who stunned Goyle," Dex said to me.

"That's how it happened, I reacted and stunned him," I said.

"Did you know who it was?" Dex asked.

"No," I answered.

"Are you sure? I know you're clear of all charges, but you were a Death Eater, weren't you Malfoy?" Dex asked and took a big gulp of his butter beer.

Natalie made a squeak, Maurice grunted uncomfortably, I just said "I was."

"Then how do I know you weren't in on this?" The Auror said, making eye contact.

I furrowed my brows, "What are you talking about Mr. Greene?"

"Please, call me Dex, and I'm talking about the possibility of this being an inside job," he said as if it were nothing.

"Mr. Greene, I don't think you understand. We're going to be working together under Matilda McAlister at St. Mungos. We've all gotten an apprenticeship," Natalie spoke up. "He didn't even know we were coming here, Maurice suggested it."

"Is that so? Well then you lot are in the clear!" Dex said standing up. He finished off the butter beer with a couple of gulps and dramatically slammed it on the table. He then left us and sauntered over to some other table to question them. Natalie, Maurice and I were left dumbfounded and without words.

After several moments, I spoke first. "Well, that was exciting," I stood as I spoke. "I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you alright?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They're probably just the children of the real Death Eaters, like Goyle over there," Draco said. "Goyle didn't even have the mark, the rest of them probably don't either. They're probably just a bunch of kids trying to get revenge for their families." I was speaking my thoughts aloud, it felt good for someone to hear them.

"Do you… do you have the mark?" Natalie whispered. Maurice looked mortified that she asked.

I didn't say anything about that, instead I said, "I'll see you tomorrow at four."

I walked confidently past another Auror questioning Hannah and I could over hear her; "No, he was on our side. He stunned Goyle, he even made an outcry about another boy from our year, Vincent Crabbe. He died in the Battle of Hogwarts. They were on the other side then, though."

After hearing her words, my face quickened, I needed to get out of there. The second I was out of the Leaky Cauldron I disapparated. The next second I was in my bedroom, sobbing.


End file.
